


Promise Me

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, DBH Secret Santa 2020, Holidays, Home for Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus missed his first Christmas as a free android so come next year he's determined to actually enjoy it and now he can't wait to finally introduce Connor to his father Carl.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 52





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> My DBH Secret Santa 2020 gift for artepotter on tumblr.
> 
> They requested anything RK1K related and with this being a holiday event felt some cute Christmas fluff and awkward meet the parents was a perfect treat.

Markus didn’t get to celebrate Christmas after androids won their freedom, he had suddenly found himself swept up in everything needed to ensure androids received the same rights as humans. By the time he took a moment to relax and settle down he realized it was February. 

Markus missed Christmas, but he had seen and gotten the cards and gifts from some people, but what sadden him the most was not spending it with Carl. Unsure of how much longer the old man had.

So this year he decided to take the time off to spend it with friends and family.

Basically all meetings on hold for the entire month of December.

This year will be a wonderful Christmas because now he can fully enjoy it, and Markus can experience it with someone who has become very dear to him.

Connor and Markus became an odd pair, many were skeptical of Connor deciding to become Markus’ bodyguard. A lot of the android population is still feeling the sting of losing the original Jericho.

That made Connor feel like an outsider amongst his own people and that prompted Markus to reach out to him more, wanting a closer relationship than just colleagues.

Feelings blossomed between the two and Markus couldn’t be more happier Connor felt the same way, albeit he was still confused and navigating his emotions.

“Together, we’ll figure it out together.” Markus had said before kissing his lips.

* * *

“I don’t know if I can do this Markus.”

Markus looked over at Connor who’s stress was higher than normal. Connor the once feared deviant hunter, who went on a solo mission to Cyberlife tower and brought back an army of androids, Connor who faced down against dangerous foes and put himself in front of danger to protect Markus.

That same Connor was shaking in his boots over meeting Markus’ dad during the Christmas season.

“It’s going to be fine, he’s going to love you.” Markus squeezed Connor’s hand tighter to reassure him.

“But what if he doesn’t!” Connor looked at Markus with genuine fear in his eyes.

Connor knew how important Carl Manfred was to Markus, the RK200 spoke so highly and fondly of his adoptive father. Connor hadn’t met the painter and it became more important after he and Markus got together but Connor always found an excuse to put it off. He was scared that Carl wouldn’t approve and he lose someone who genuinely loved and cared for him.

“Hey hey hey, calm down, none of those negative thoughts.” Markus saw the spike in stress and he gently coaxed Connor to face him. Markus held Connor’s face gently with both hands forcing the RK800 to look into his mismatched eyes. “You are the most fearless, selfless and caring android I know and I told that to Carl. He knows all of your good and amazing deeds, and the times you saved my life. Carl is forever grateful for that. Now we’re going to go in together and have a wonderful Christmas.”

Markus leaned forward and kissed Connor’s lips quick. Connor wanted the kiss to last longer but that was just him stalling. Markus grabbed Connor’s hand and the two walked up to the door.

The door opened and a soft female voice rang out. _Alarm deactivated. Welcome home Markus_

A soft smile on Markus’ face hearing the security system's voice.

Connor stood in the fancy entryway taking everything in, he had done some research on the internet about Carl. How he had lost his artistic spark after his accident and then found it again. Connor could see the link was Markus had been gifted to him.

Connor heard footsteps which put him on edge until he saw it was an AP700. The android smiled recognizing Markus.

“You’re here, he’s in the living room.”

“Thank you Adam.” Markus nodded to the other who returned where he came, going back into the kitchen.

Markus pulled Connor along and the doors in front of them opened leading into a very lavishly decorated living room. Connor’s scanner was overwhelmed taking everything in, all the knick knacks and where they came from, how expensive some of them were. His brows raised seeing the stuffed giraffe and fossil hanging from the ceiling.

Finally Connor’s brown eyes fell onto the man who was sitting in his wheelchair in front of a tv with what looked like an old holiday film playing. The film was ‘White Christmas.’

Carl noticed the two and his eyes brightened seeing Markus.

“Markus! You’re here.”

Markus let go of Connor’s hand to move closer to Carl and give him a hug best he could. The old man seemed to become filled with life when hugging Markus.

“Hey dad, how are you feeling?” Markus pulled away but still kept a hand on Carl’s shoulder.

“I’m well, some bad days here and there but overall good.”

Connor watched them closely, he couldn’t stop himself from doing a scan on Carl using his DPD databanks to get more info. That’s when he discovered Carl suffered a heart attack the night Markus was shot by police, the police report was tagged in the medical one. Connor put it away before he pried too much into their private lives.

“And is this the dashing young fellow you keep swooning about?” Carl was looking at Connor when he spoke, the RK800 jumped a little knowing he was being addressed.

“Dad don’t tease him, he’s nervous.” Markus walked over to Connor and put his hand on the small of Connor’s back, a reassuring touch.

“Oh don’t worry I’m all bark and no bite, I’m not going to bite your head off.” Carl waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

Connor’s stress was still high, it grew when Markus gently pushed Connor forward so he could properly introduce himself to Carl.

“Good evening sir, I’m Connor the RK800 and currently seeing your son Markus, thank you for having me.” Connor then bowed.

Carl couldn’t help the snort escaping him. “Oh sonny you don’t need to do that with me, I get you’re nervous but really no need to tread on thin ice around me.”

Connor flushed in embarrassment, feeling he was already making a bad impression. Thankfully Markus put a hand on his shoulder to ground him.

“So tell me about yourself Connor, I’ve heard things from Markus but I like to hear them from you.” Carl wheeled himself over to the short distance near the couches so Connor could take a seat. The RK800 was still nervous but sat down, Markus taking a seat next to him.

“Well...I like dogs.”

“That’s good, have you’ve ever had a dog?” Carl asked to keep the conversation going.

“Well my partner when I worked police had one, a St. Bernard named Sumo. He was kinda lazy but was an older dog, the worst attack dog ever.” Connor chuckled to himself, remembering how he bust the window open. Sumo didn’t even bark, more curious to know who and what he was. Connor felt that Sumo understood he was trying to help his owner, explaining why he never attacked.

“Ah yes, those dogs are big slobbery love bugs. I had wanted a dog but with how much I traveled I couldn’t in my youth. But the birds are good company.”

Connor tilted his head and was about to ask what birds when Carl whistled and then out from somewhere in the house two canaries came flying over and landed on Carl’s shoulders. Connor scanned them and saw the two birds were actually androids but they seemed more alive that then ones usually used for show and decoration.

“These two were in the cage in the entryway, really just for props.” Carl lifted a finger and one of the canaries rubbed itself on the finger for some pets. “But Markus freed them I guess and now they’re the most loving and active birds I know.” Hold out his finger one bird flutters up onto it and chirps happily.

Connor watched, amazed and transfixed watching the birds, he hadn’t had much experience with them, unless you count the pigeons that one android took care of.

“They’re pretty birds.” Connor finally spoke up.

Markus said he wanted to go help Adam with dinner leaving Connor alone with Carl, Connor wanted to grab Markus’ hand and beg him to stay but that wouldn’t look good.

Alone with Carl Connor’s stress went up as the two entered an awkward silence.

It was broken by Carl clearing his throat getting Connor’s attention. “Can you take me to my studio, it’s through that door.” Pointing to the door he mentioned.

Connor nodded and wheeled Carl into the studio, the lights came on and illuminated it in a soft glow. So many paintings and art supplies everywhere, Connor took a moment to scan it all.

Carl took over and went to a table that had some paints on it.

“My time will be coming soon.” Carl suddenly said, that didn’t help Connor’s stress levels. “I be lucky to make it to the new year.”

“Don’t say that Mr. Manfred, with the advancements in medicine you can live another ten years.”

Carl chuckled. “Yeah, statistically speaking but that’s the problem with us humans, we don’t stick to the statistics.”

Carl was right, even if everything was done, all the steps taken care of and treatment followed humans could still die unexpectedly.

“But at least I know my son has found someone he truly loves, I’ll be comforted by that in my dying moments.” Connor’s eyes widened when Carl turned to face him. “You make my son happy and for that I’m truly grateful for you. I always worry about who will take care of him when I’m gone now I know he’s in good loving hands.”

Connor was stunned by Carl’s words, the old man came closer and reached out, taking Connor’s hand, holding it and placing his other hand on top of it.

“Thank you for loving me son, I’m glad I finally got to meet you, meet the one who will make him happy.”

“I...I don’t know what to say sir…”

“Just promise me you’ll take care of him when I’m gone, be there for him afterwards.”

“I will. You have my word.”

Carl smiled warmly at Connor and surprised the RK800 by gently tugging him down to give Connor a hug. It was a little awkward at first for Connor but he was returning the hug. They pulled away and Carl said his dinner must be ready.

The two returned just in time.

Carl thanked Adam and Markus for the meal and insisted all of the androids sit with him and have a drink of thirium. Small talk between everyone at the table, Markus telling Carl he will come over on Christmas day to see him. Carl tells Markus he better bring Connor again.

“I like him, keep him close.”

“I will dad.” Markus grabbed Connor’s hand under the table.

“I will be honored to come over again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff <3


End file.
